


Experimental Film

by jaxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Neighbors, demon!darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxx/pseuds/jaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection drabbles and writings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Veil of the night

**Author's Note:**

> demon!Darcy is on the hunt

Veil of the Night

_“Who knows what happens in the veil of night? Who knows what happens when you turn out the light? Only so many hours for the demons to play ‘til the sun comes up tomorrow.”_

 

\---

She walked towards him while she was covered by the dark- her bare feet making little to no sound on the earth. The moon was absent from the night sky, but if it was there it would be as red as the blood dripping from her fingers. She finished her last meal, but she was still hungry and she could smell someone delicious. She sniffed the air and saw her prey... so oblivious.

The man was unaware of the danger lurking as he looked down the sight of his gun to watch his target. His breath was measured and quiet. The metal of his arm glinted in what little light cut through the thick fog that covered the area. The mission was almost done after this target was taken out he would finally be able to head home.

She started to sing a haunting tune to grab the attention of the man. "Who knows what happens in the veil of the night? Who knows what happens when you turn out the light?" The man whipped his gun to point at the woman's face. She licked her lips and gave a menacing smile to the man, “that won’t do you any good.”

He fired a round at her forehead, but she laughed and wiped the blood from the hole with her finger and licked it. He bolted from his position and ran through woods hoping to lose the woman and radio for backup. He ran as fast as he could, but the woman grew closer singing her haunting song. He hid in a hollow tree hoping that he could radio for help fast enough. “Steve, the mission is fubar. I need backup 100 yards into the woods, unknown enemy is in pursuit-” He stopped when he saw the feet of the woman outside of his tree.

The woman bent down and he saw her piercing blue eyes watching him from behind a curtain of brown hair, while her mouth filled with razor-edged teeth curled into a cruel smile. Her arm raised and her talons slashed down to kill him.

 

 

\--

_“The moon bows down to the devil king. The stars come out while the demon sings. Only so many times can you hide in the dark, ‘til the reaper comes to claim you.”_


	2. Round up the Usual Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Alarms can help you meet new people

Darcy bounced on the balls of her feet trying to stay as warm as possible. She stood outside her apartment building at 1:37am wrapped up in her warmest blanket. Some asshole had set off the fire alarm while she was trying to sleep for the first time in 49 hours. She watched as the last person to exit the building made their way down the steps. He was dressed in only his boxers and a thin zip-up hoodie that was left open. His blond hair was dripping onto his hoodie and she grinned. It’s better that she wasn’t in the shower when the alarm went off.

Darcy watched as the man’s eyes looked around the crowd of people, but stopped on her. He started walking towards her. God knows why this hot specimen was headed towards her.  
He stopped in front of her and blurted out the first thing that came to his head, “Can you share your blanket with me?”

She was not expecting that one, “What?”

“It’s really cold and that blanket looks really warm. The alarm went off during my shower and I regret not checking the temperature before I left, so please?” He asked with a little whine.

“Um, okay,” Darcy answered lamely. She opened one side of her blanket and he grabbed it immediately and wrapped it tightly around both of them.

“So, uh, are you my neighbor?” He asked her awkwardly.

“Are you 313?”

“Yeah, you 311?”

“Yeah, uh, I’m Darcy.”

“Steve.”

“Well Steve, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Steve grinned. “Luckily, you look a lot prettier than Rick.”

“You don’t look so bad for an ex-Vichy France captain either.”


End file.
